Edelweiss
by MyScarlettLady
Summary: Originally a one-shot for CP Coulter's Dalton, but the characters ran away with the story and I couldn't stop them. Klainefic but featuring Klogan, Rane, Datherine and all your favourite Daltonverse characters. COMPLETE! There's a sequel - Shall We Dance?
1. The White Rabbit's Very Important Date

**The White Rabbit's Very Important Date**

Blaine's hair was really, really curly. In fact, Wes and David often joked that there were certain species hidden in there that could've _cured cancer_ at one point, it was so curly. Shane called it his 'afrodo' due to Blaine's hobbit-ish height and unruly cloud of curls, and he liked to fluff it up before Blaine could push his hand away.

This was also the main reason why Blaine spent his mornings gelling it down.

So when Reed noticed Blaine frantically pacing in his room when he came to look for Kurt, he was surprised to see that the expected helmet of hair which he had seen this morning had several curls escaping. Blaine was muttering to himself as he ran his fingers repeatedly through his hair, breaking the gel's hold and releasing more and more of the curls that he was always so careful to restrain.

Reed was about to turn around and leave, intending to ask Han if he knew where Kurt was, when Blaine noticed him in the doorway.

"Reed, hi. Shane's off with David right now; he mentioned something about trying to decide on the music for the Prom and making sure that there is something he can dance to, whatever that means.' Blaine shrugged, and when Reed didn't move he asked, "Is he not answering his phone again? After the mess before the Valentine's fair he's been checking his phone religiously, making sure that he doesn't miss a single one of your calls."

Reed's ears and cheeks reddened as he blushed a little at this. Shane had indeed answered each and every one of Reed's calls and texts, often before the second ring. "Actually Blaine, I was looking for Kurt. Do you know where he is?"

Blaine's eyebrows rose at this. "For Kurt?"

"Yes." Reed replied. "You see, I've never been to a Prom before, or any school dance. There was never anyone I actually want to go with, and now that Kurt's here..."

"You want to take _Kurt_ to the _Prom_?"

"_What?_" Now Reed was the confused one. "No! I need his opinion on what I should wear! I need to impress Shane!" Kurt had stomped into their room earlier on, taken the catalogues and magazines filled with post-its marking the outfits which they approved of for Prom and stomped out. Reed hadn't dared ask him what was wrong, but he really needed to finalise his tux if he was to have it fitted properly and Kurt had probably calmed down somewhat by now. "Besides, _you're_ going with Kurt."

Blaine didn't say anything but instead looked down at his bright, chequered socks and shuffled his feet a little. "You are going with Kurt, right? You haven't had another fight which I didn't know about, have you?" Reed looked panicked at that last question, remembering the shouting which had been heard throughout Windsor House that memorable February afternoon.

Blaine gave a little sigh and went to sit on his bed where after a few moments a dip in the mattress to his right indicated that Reed had joined him. "No, Kurt and I haven't fought." He paused, "Well, not exactly."

"But?" prompted Reed carefully.

"But we might be avoiding each other," mumbled Blaine.

Reed scowled at this new piece of information. This must be why Kurt was in such an unpleasant mood earlier. "What do you mean 'not exactly'? Why are you avoiding each other?"

"I don't know!" Blaine cried, tugging at his hair once more, which was becoming less and less restrained and more and more wild by the minute. "We were sat in the library with Wes, David and Katherine when all of a sudden Kurt starts glaring at me then flounces off! I don't understand why! We were just talking about the Prom; I don't know why he's upset!"

Reed looked thoughtful for a moment. "Was that when David re-wrote the song 'I Could Have Danced All Night' to 'I Want To Dance All Night' so that he could ask her to Prom?" asked Reed. Blaine looked at him with a questioning expression so he quickly added, "I kind of ran into her before whilst looking for Kurt. She was so happy she didn't even mind and couldn't wait to tell me."

"Yes." Blaine mumbled after he dropped his face into his hand, rubbing his face and trying desperately to recall anything that might give away why Kurt had reacted that way. "I don't know why he did it in the middle of the library though - he nearly got kicked out! And who else would he have gone with? Wes? He doesn't even look good in a dress & heels." Blaine laughed feebly at that and then became silent.

The pieces were slowly coming together as Reed realised something. He tentatively placed his left hand on Blaine's shoulder and asked quietly, "You haven't asked Kurt to the Prom, have you Blaine?"

"No," was the reply. "I'm his boyfriend, who else would Kurt go with?"

Reed stared at Blaine as if he had suddenly grown two extra heads and had to bite his tongue before he said something he might regret, like '_Oh I don't know, perhaps a certain green-eyed, blonde-haired someone who isn't shy about his feelings for Kurt and would do _anything_ for a romantic slow dance with the countertenor?_' Instead, he said "For someone as smart and romantic as you, Blaine Anderson, you really are clueless sometimes you know."

Before Blaine could reply there came a voice from the doorway. "What's he done now?" The two turned to see Shane leaning against the doorframe, wearing his usual faded _Walcott School Dance Club_ T-shirt, baggy sweats and goofy grin.

"It's what he _hasn't_ done that's the problem," Reed replied as Shane bounced across the room and folded himself into the small patch of bed behind Reed, twining his fingers through the small, paint-stained right hand in front of him in a way which he hoped Blaine wouldn't notice. Blaine did, but decided not to comment.

Reed sighed and turned to face the boy behind him. "Your idiot brother hasn't asked Kurt to the Prom and doesn't think that he needs to."

Shane's eyebrows drew together and puckered in the middle in confusion as he looked across at Blaine. "Well why on earth not? Reed asked me on Saturday!" he exclaimed, positively beaming.

Blaine's eyes shot to Reed in time to see the small boy's face flood with colour as he turned bright pink, avoiding Blaine's eyes by carefully tracing the pattern on the duvet he sat on with one finger. "We were having our usual dance lesson, and he dipped me and it just..." at this Reed turned an even brighter pink, "...slipped out." He shrugged.

Blaine, who had raised his eyebrows at 'usual dance lessons', looked at his brother and said, with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows and smug smile on his lips, 'So Shane, when did these become _usual_?"

Shane simply smirked back at him, replying, "Someone had to help him with his hand-eye co-ordination skills. Clearly none of you were and as a dancer I'm obviously best suited for the job." As he said this, he gave Reed's hand a small, gentle squeeze. Blaine didn't believe a word of this and knew that it had more to do with spending time with the young artist, with an excuse to hold him up close against his body without it being too much, but decided not to voice that particular opinion when the evidence in front of him clearly spoke for itself, even if Shane & Reed were unaware that Blaine could see their intertwined fingers.

However, Shane looked like he knew exactly what his elder brother was thinking and was about to tell Blaine exactly where he could shove that opinion when Reed piped up, "Don't look at him like that Blaine. At least I'm going to have a _date_ for the Prom, which is more than you can say right now."

That wiped the smile off Blaine's face and replaced it with the look of a scared, upset, defeated little boy. Reed immediately felt bad for what he just said, so he scooted over to Blaine's left side whilst Shane uncrossed his legs and pulled himself forwards, his legs swinging over the side of the bed and replacing the patch of duvet Reed had just vacated. He looped his arm around his brother's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze whilst Reed reached one arm around Blaine's back and hugged him. They say there for a few silent minutes before Blaine said quietly "I just don't understand."

Reed sighed and pulled his arm back from around Blaine's waist whilst Shane removed his arm from Blaine's shoulder. "The fact is, Blaine, that of course David will go to the prom with Katherine."

"And," interrupted Shane, "I was hoping that Reed would ask me so that I wouldn't have to gate-crash my big brother's prom to dance with him." Reed's eyes flickered past Blaine for a moment but before he could comment, Shane quickly recovered and said "I mean, watch him dance."

"The point is," Reed said, the corners of his mouth twitching as if trying not to smile at the image of Shane sneaking into the hotel just to see him, "people like to be asked. Sure, Katherine knew that David wanted to take her, but because he asked it made it much sweeter for her. As you know, Kurt's never been to a prom or any sort of dance before, so I'm guessing that you asking him would have really been appreciated, Blaine. Kurt knows that you're like a snail—solid outside and too soft and gooshy inside, with an equally slow pace with romance. He accepts that willingly, but sometimes he wants to be swept off his feet like he was when he first met you. _That_ is why he's mad at you at the moment and _that_ is why you are going to make it up to him."

Blaine sat stunned at this. Shane looked over the boy's head and spoke softly to Reed. "I think we broke him."

Reed smiled a little at this and patted Blaine on the knee. "It's not often our White Rabbit is told that he's not being dapper and charming enough, " he teased as Shane laughed. Even Blaine's lips twitched towards a smile at that, as if the boy couldn't help it.

* * *

><p><em>*Peeks out from behind fingers*<em> Well, what do you think? My** very first** Fanfiction and I desperately want to do Monique's **Dalton** justice. I'm hoping I did. Depending on reviews there is much much more to come (featuring almost everyone in Dalton at one point or another.)

I'd really love any constructive critism. Did you like it? Hate it? Like parts of it (which parts!) but not others? Let me know! Heck, even a running commentary would be great. (Plus reviewers also get teases as to what comes next. If I can privately reply to you that is)

The next part is already typed up (hint, this part's with Kurt and _ ) and the bit after that is written but not typed.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review (even if it's just a smiley/sad face, I'll take it!) I'm on Tumblr too, under MyScarlettLady (big surprise) so feel free to drop by there too and ask/comment on anything you like. I'll reply to _everything_, even if you're nagging me as to what comes next/want a teaser/spoiler. (I also make the _Keep Calm Dalton Posters_ and will be posting chapters of the _Dalton Audiobook_ there too) as well as on Twitter (MyScarlettLady).

~ Sarah xxx


	2. The Knave of Hearts, he stole the hearts

_The Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts,_

_All on a summer day:_

_The Knave of Hearts, he stole those tarts,_

_And took them quite away!_

* * *

><p><strong>This Knave of Hearts, he stole those hearts,<strong>

**And broke them right away!**

Kurt was peeved. Honestly, he'd been dropping hints for weeks - no, months - now and still nothing from Blaine. Even going through the catalogues and collections Hilde Van Kamp had sent her son hadn't quite placated Kurt yet. David had _sung_ to Katherine, right in front of Blaine, but all the boy had done was smile goofily and wink at Kurt. It was infuriating.

With a sigh, he picked up his chin from where he had been resting it on his hands and placed his fingers gently on the piano in front of him. With a stroke of a single ivory key he began playing, his fingers fluttering across the keys as he sung quietly, notes and song mixing together beautifully in the small, sun-lit room.

As the last note rang hauntingly in the air before returning to calm silence, Kurt was startled and more than a little surprised to hear three small, quiet claps before a smooth, long-fingered palm rested on his shoulder. Logan Wright slid onto the piano stool beside Kurt, his icy gaze not missing the shiny, slightly blotchy complexion and red-rimmed eyes which gazed back.

"Logan, what can I do for you?" he asked with a half-hearted smile whilst attempting to wipe his damp cheeks with the back of his hand without the other boy noticing.

"Well you can start by telling me what is wrong. Prom is just over a week away so I figured that you and Van Kamp," he gave the glossy magazines thrown onto the lid of the sleek piano a nudge before facing Kurt again, "would be looking a little happier and a lot more excited. Especially as you and your boyfriend get to dance the night away in each other's arms." The last part was said with bitterness and downturned eyes.

"Not that it is any of your business,_ Logan_," Kurt snapped, turning his body on the bench to face the boy next to him, "but I won't be 'dancing the night away' in his arms because he hasn't ask-" he stopped short and spat out, "I really don't want to talk about it, not with you."

The blonde visibly bristled at that. "What," he spat back, "your perfect knight in shining armour not gotten off his high horse and asked for your hand at the ball?" When Kurt said nothing to confirm or deny this, but merely stare at the specks of dust on the piano keys, Logan gasped. "That's it, isn't it? That's why you're so upset. Blaine hasn't actually asked you to go to the Prom with him."

Kurt's lip trembled and a quiet and shaky "No" escaped. He swiped at his cheeks again as fresh tears leaked from his bloodshot eyes and began to trickle down his face. The lie didn't sound convincing to either boys' ears. "I just don't understand. He's my boyfriend, I'm _his_ boyfriend. He knows how much this means to me."

Both boys were quiet for a minute as they remembered how stressed Kurt had been when Logan spotted him last week, panicking that something or other was oyster-grey instead of the desired pearl-grey that Kurt wanted.

"Well," Logan licked his dry lips nervously whilst his fingers hovered just above Kurt's thigh before slowly, gently lowering them down on the _wonderfully_ tight skinny jeans the countertenor was wearing. He could feel Kurt's leg muscles flex beneath his fingers, the jeans were so snug. It felt fantastic. "As Blaine hasn't asked you, maybe someone else will get the chance."

As Kurt was confused by Logan's last statement, he didn't think to question the hand resting on his leg. Logan did. When Kurt didn't respond, Logan's little finger began to move in small circles. It was barely noticeable but felt wonderful all the same.

"Maybe," he swallowed thickly as more fingers began to trace swirls and loops on Kurt's thigh. "Maybe _I_ could take you to Prom?"

As Kurt's expression morphed into one of horror, Logan's fingers stopped their ministrations and tightened instead on the boy's leg. It was not enough to hurt him, but enough for him to notice the hand and looked down in shock and made a move to get up.

"No!" came the strangled cry from the prefect's throat. He twisted his body and brought his other hand up to hold onto Kurt's arm, for fear the boy would flee in fright. "No, not like that. As friends. I could still join you in the main entrance and we could ride to the hotel together and dance together. We could go as friends, just friends. But I'm asking you Kurt. I'm asking you to Prom. Someone is asking you to Prom. So please, please say yes."

"Logan." The younger boy spoke softly, his gaze now set firmly on the black and white keys beside him which he rested a hand on, rather than on the hand pressed so intimately on his thigh or the one curled just below his wrist or even the cool green eyes which were staring so intently into his. "I don't think that would be a good idea. It's not that I wouldn't _want_ to go with you - you are a good friend to me, Logan. But Blaine-"

"Hasn't even asked you!" Logan cried. He was angry and frustrated and it was probably written plain as day on his face but he couldn't bring himself to care about that. Not right now anyway. "Prom is just over a week away and _he_ hasn't asked you to go with him. Go with me and I promise you, Kurt, I promise you that everything will be _perfect_."

"Logan, I-"

"I'll be the perfect gentleman. I'll bring you a flower for your buttonhole. I won't step on your feet when we dance. I'll do whatever you want. Anything you say. Just please, let _me_ take _you_ to Prom."

When Kurt simply closed his eyes and said nothing, Logan removed his hands from Kurt's arm and released his hold on his thigh and began to trace Kurt's fingers instead, which were still placed gently on the piano keys, stroking each digit in an almost loving caress. "Am I not good enough for you, Kurt?" came the quiet voice. "Have I messed up too many times with you? Is that it?"

With a sigh, Kurt's neck twisted and he finally faced the blonde boy, looking him full in the face. "No, Logan. It's not because of any of that." He gently removed his hand from Logan's ministrations and stood up. "You're just not him."

He quickly and quietly left the room.

* * *

><p>Ha, what a place to stop. (If it makes you feel any better, I was going to stop it after <em>"Maybe <em>I_ could take you to Prom?"_ But that might be considered too mean.)

Look guys, we survied another Glee hiatus. Huzzah! Even if we nearly didn't make it at the last minute what with Darren being unbelievably adorable at Coachella (the yellow sunglasses, the nail varnish, the glittery tattoos, the posing with fans, the shirtlessness, the body paint, the swooning!)

Can I just say a giant thank you to those who have favourited, story alerted and especially reviewed. Seeing those in my inbox really made me smile. Reviews are wonderful, and I reply (independantly, no mass thank you reply thing) to each and every (that I can). So if you want spoiler/snippets leave me a review and if you don't have an account I can reply back to, I'm on Tumblr, so drop me an ask there ( .com) or even just drop by to say hello. I'm a friendly person. :)

And by the way, the next chapter is done (and so ready to go) and the next is being typed up right now. I can't wait to see what you think of this one (I just love flirty Logan!)

~ Sarah xxx


	3. The Warbler Overheard

**The Warbler Overheard**

When Dwight tried to knock on the Tweedle's door for the seventh time, but stopped before his hand made contact with the smooth, dark wood he knew he was being ridiculous. Sure, these two were only demons who couldn't be trusted and were obviously sent here to test him, but they were also his friends and he cared about everyone in Windsor. He had arrived out of breath and frantic, but after pausing to catch his breath he realised that what he was about to do was probably as dangerous as inviting a vampire over the threshold and therefore his hand had stopped half-way.

So as Dwight's fisted hand came towards to wood once more he was a little annoyed for it to open before he actually knocked. The twins simply stood there looking at him wearing matching smirks, as if they knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Hello, Dwight."

"What can we-"

"-do for-"

"-you?"

With an annoyed glare, the hunter simply pushed past them and said, "Shut up for once and let me in. I don't have time for your silly mind games."

With a twin "Oooooooh" behind him, they closed the door and joined him on either side of the lush white couch Dwight was sat on.

"Tweedles, we have a problem."

"We didn't do it!" they chorused back quickly.

Dwight ignored them with a wave of his hand. "No, shut up you two and listen for a moment. I don't want to know what mischief you may or may or have been up to, and I know that you're always up to something." He gave both of them a pointed look, to which each replied with a shrug of the shoulders and a what-can-you-do expression before returning to their usual maniacal grins. "I'm being serious. The Knave has asked Alice to the Prom."

The smiles froze on the twin's faces as they stared at the dark-haired, pale boy in between them.

"That's not funny, Dwight." Ethan said angrily.

"Alice is going to Prom with the White Rabbit. Everyone knows that." Evan snapped.

"Well Blaine has to actually _ask_ Kurt for that to happen." Dwight retorted. "And he hasn't, so Logan thinks he can jump right in and have a go."

Two sets of pale-blue eyes narrowed as they turned to each other.

"He wouldn't." said one.

"He would!" replied the other.

The two looked at each other before facing the boy between them. "Dwight, tell us _exactly_ what happened."

"Well I was heading to the library to see if I could find any more information on Kurt's curse," two pairs of eyes rolled when Dwight said this, "when I passed the practice room." Dwight explained. "I could hear Kurt singing through the open door but before I had the chance to go back and investigate, _Logan_ slipped in." Dwight brought a fist down on one of the cushions lying on the couch the three were perched on. "Kurt was all upset and sniffly, Logan tried comforting him and next thing I know he's asking Kurt to Prom!"

"Well?" The blonde boys glared at him. "What did he say?"

Dwight flapped his arms, throwing his hands in the air, the picture of irritation and panic. "I couldn't hear him! Kurt was speaking quietly, you know like he does when he's feeling all self-conscious." He looked to the twins for confirmation and they nodded at this and motioned for him to continue. "And Logan was telling Kurt how he'd be the perfect gentleman and that he'd do anything Kurt wanted and then I ran straight here! I mean, you fiends know Logan best-"

"You mean you didn't stick around to hear what he said?" came the incredulous cry from his left.

"No." cried Dwight. "I ran straight here. I mean, why would Kurt say yes?

"Logan can be quite ... persuasive when he wants to be."

"Or when he wants something."

"Or someone."

The two Brightmans looked at each other warily.

"Well I'm not sure." Dwight's voice didn't sound too convinced to any of their ears. I mean, Kurt wasn't doing anything when Logan had his hands all over him."

The twin's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets right now. It would have been quite comical if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah," Dwight continued, "stroking his leg and fingers and stuff. Grabbing his wrist. It was creepy."

"I think we need to have a chat with our dear Knave." said quietly, turning to Ethan.

"Yes, a friendly little chat." He replied before they simultaneously stood up and walked out of the room, just in time to see a Dalton blazer whip out of site as the wearer turned a corner and leaving a very thoroughly confused looking Dwight.

* * *

><p>"David!" came a cry. "DAVID!"<p>

He'd searched all over Dalton Academy. From the classrooms of the South and Main buildings to the Warblers' Hall (now suspiciously empty). Finally Wes rounded a corner of the library, narrowly missing a precariously stacked pile of dusty looking books which looked like they'd been there since Dalton first opened and spotted Katherine, who was chatting away animatedly to Merrill, both completely ignoring the 'Quiet please' sign hung directly above them from the Library's high ceiling.

"Katherine, Merril. Have either of you seen David? It's urgent."

"Yes," Katherine replied. "He's just gone to look up some books for one of Murdoch's essays with -"

"David, there you are!" Wes cried as his best friend appeared from behind the next shelf, clutching a heavy-looking textbook.

"Somebody yell my name?" he smiled, going to sit next to Katherine at the small table she and the Hanover girl were at. She slipped her tiny hand into his as he smiled down at her before blushing and turning back to discussing Prom dresses with Merrill.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Listen, we've got real problems here. Bordering on another house war, in fact."

Katherine and Merrill broke off their conversation and turned to Wes whilst David stopped watching Katherine and faced his friend.

"What's happened?" asked Merrill. "Your gavel been taken hostage by the Stuarts again and you don't want to pay the ransom? Because if that's the case I'm not helping you get it back. I overheard Charlie talking to Justin about Pavarotti and the resulting fall out so I am _not_ taking any sides here." She finished and crossed her arms with a flourish. Katherine giggled.

"No, no. This is way more important." Four pairs of eyebrows rose at this.

"Are you feeling OK, Wes?" asked Katherine tentatively.

"Yeah, want us to take you to see the nurse?" David added, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Amused are we?" Wes retorted. "No. It's much more important because it's about Kurt." The smiles all froze at once and turned to looks of alarm. "Logan's asked him to Prom! He cornered Kurt in the Warblers' Hall earlier and asked him! Awfully persuasive too. Had his hands all Kurt stroking his legs and hands and everyth-"

**_* CRASH *_**

Wes spun around to see Blaine. A pile of textbooks lay at his feet whilst several sheets of music fluttered quietly to the floor before lying still. His hands were still in front of him, fingers twitching as if trying to grab hold of anything but only touching air as their previous contents lay at Blaine's feet. His face was pale and growing whiter by the second but what scared Wes the most was the expression on his friend's face.

Horror, fear, shock, anguish, pain, confusion, dismay, anger and sadness flashed through his eyes in the briefest of moments, one after the other in quick succession before settling on hurt.

Then, before anyone could move or say a word, Blaine turned and fled from the room, his shoes pounding on the floor and blazer hanging open, fluttering like some twisted cape. Wes, David, Katherine and Merrill simply stayed there, too stunned too move.

* * *

><p>*Wrings hands nervously* So what did we think? And yes, I decided to keep with Monique's tradition of having accidental eavesdroppers. I mean in Dalton so far we've had Bailey, the Tweedles, Kurt, Reed and I'm sure that Han knows a lot more than he says he does but now we get to add Dwight and Wes to the list. Poor Blaine though, Katherine tried to tell Wes that Blaine was there, but he just ploughed on.<p>

So, comments please? I read each and every one you know and reply to them individually and personally (if PM is available, otherwise leave a tumblr/twitter I can thank you on?) often with mini spoilers if that's what you want and all get a magical Kurt cookie. Two if you get the subtle reference in the chapter title. Each review literally makes me smile (except the anonymous one from my Proof-reader. I knew who it was the moment she used 'organic'. (I'm on to you, girl!))

So a great big THANK YOU to everyone who reads this. And in the mean time I'm going to set up supplies to help keep me awake tonight until **Born This Way **is on :D _Somewhere Only We Know_ and _As If We Never Said Goodbye_ - just WOW.

Next week: Blaine's on the lookout for a certain prefect, just imagine the fall out!


	4. It's all here in your head

**Chapter Four**

Blaine was dizzy. Ever since he'd overheard Wes telling David about Kurt and Log- he swallowed, unable to get the image of the two of them out of his head. Logan and Kurt. Kurt and Logan. Hands all over. He couldn't bear it. Kurt was his _boyfriend_; he'd reassured Blaine of that on several occasions, insisting that there was nothing going between him and Logan and that anything insinuated was all in the blond's head. Kurt had even made it clear to Logan many times that he was madly in love with and dating Blaine. Blaine knew all of this, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was finding the Prefect and making everything right again. He had to get these images _out of his head_. It was like his nightmare from months ago, the one the night before Sectionals, only this was real and all so different: Logan forcefully devouring Kurt's mouth as he pressed him against the wall when in reality Logan was running his smooth, un-calloused hands over Kurt's legs, caressing his slender fingers. He had to get away. He had to find-

He stopped and slammed his fist into a wall in frustration. A jarring pain shot from his knuckles up his arm but he didn't care. He put his back to the wall, leant against it and slid to the floor, cradling his now injured arm in the other, realising as he did so that he didn't even know where he was anymore. Ground floor or fifth floor. Main building or one of the dormitories. His head was pounding, his chest felt tight and his stomaching was heaving. As he leaned his head back against the wall he tried to focus on his hands, but either his fingers were shaking too much, his eyes were too blurry or a combination of the two, he just couldn't focus on the digits through the haze. He felt sick. And not in the way he felt last December when everyone in Dalton was snowed in (aside from the Windsor lunatics who decided to brave the freezing temperatures and see who could catch hypothermia or injure themselves in any other way first). His mind couldn't help but remember waking up to Kurt's strong, smooth hands working their way across his chest, pressing down slightly as they rubbed the menthol over shoulders, dipping into his collarbone before they worked their way down, skimming over his chest as Kurt's pliant fingers stroked their way down every nook and cranny. Not an inch of skin was spared from Kurt's delicate touch and not an inch of skin had ever felt better or more alive. He'd simply lain there, faking slumber as Kurt administered the most sensual massage he had ever felt. Naturally when those wonderfully skilled fingers began to slide away he had been forced to wake up and prevent Kurt leaving - by clasping the fingers stroking his shoulders. Is that what he had to do now? After the love Kurt had poured into Blaine, overflowing his very being, was he now pulling away so that Blaine had to physically prevent him leaving? His stomach (or was it his heart) gave a particularly painful clench and he shut his eyes. A single tear made its way slowly down his cheek before dropping onto his grey slacks. Blaine focused on the small dark spot on his trousers before slowly wrapping his shaking arms around his legs and resting his head on his knees. No, he couldn't do that. Not to Kurt.

Leaning heavily on his non-injured hand, he braced himself against the floor and stood, shakily to his feet. After swaying unsteadily on his feet, he rested his back against a wall and tried to figure out where he was. He'd been attending Dalton for a while now, so it was a strange feeling to be as lost as when he had first arrived (mapless and friendless) and thought that everywhere looked the same, every corridor looked like any other and that the entire school was like Hogwarts, minus the moving pictures, spiralling turrets and giant squid filled lake. A glance out of the opposite window gave the view of the green fields Dalton used for sports, thus making him in Windsor House. At least when he was unaware of his actions he headed to the correct dormitories at least. He groaned and started off down the corridor, praying internally that no-one had seen him since he left the library over in the Main building as he couldn't recall a thing. As he made his way down the corridor, glancing out of the windows as he went, the flash of light from a badge caught his eye. And there he was, prefect's badge glinting in the sun, the boy Blaine had been looking for. Picking up speed, Blaine ran towards the stairs at the end of the hallway.

* * *

><p>So not as much plot progression as you might have been hoping for, but I figured that it would be nice to get inside Blaine's head for a little bit, see how he's doing (and judging by how confused and jumbled his thoughts are, I'd say not too well - yes that was intentional). Plus we get to see a little bit more about Blaine, such as how much he enjoyed Kurt rubbing in that menthol. I figured that you might appreciate that as well. ;)<p>

But our White Rabbit is still stumbling along this path after the prefect. The question is, who do you think he's after? I'll be updating early next week (hopefully) as I'm on a field trip when I usually update. There's no internet and I'm going to miss the Prom. I'm going to flip.


	5. Talking Flowers

**Talking Flowers**

Some people are born leaders; some have leadership thrust upon them. In Dalton, it was most certainly the latter. It was a long running joke in Windsor House that their prefects were always elected in the same manner. The previous one would have some sort of serious accident/injury and would be rushed to hospital, and a temporary stand-in would be selected by the injured prefect whilst being hoisted into the ambulance (if the student was conscious, that is). The replacement was then usually chosen to be the prefect the next year. No-one had ever been insane or foolish enough to volunteer for the position, and no-one had made it past a year either.

This year's prefect had actually been selected after accidentally hospitalising the previous. Charles Roger Amos had been trying out javelin for the first time out on one of Dalton's sports fields when The Tweedles 'helpfully' pointed out that a talking flower with shiny yellow petals was watching from the stands. So when he was concentrating more on the pretty blonde girl with the cute blue headband and how he could impress her instead of small, irrelevant details such as whether or not there was a boy on the field at that moment in time, well it was obviously the fault of the Brightman imps. The two were practically cackling with mirth when they later informed him that he had been selected as Acting Prefect by Ryan as punishment (much to their obvious delight) and to also practise his aim, because the coach was ordering him to join the Javelin team whether he liked it or not (more guffawing on their part).

Charlie assumed Prefect would be an easy enough job - because really, how hard could it be? Everyone knew not to push too hard as he was only acting prefect, right? - but he soon grew to learn that prefects really had a lot more responsibility than previously thought (though this didn't mean that he might have turned the occasional blind eye to Windsor's antics, of course). On the other hand, he'd done an OK job. After all, he'd gotten Blaine settled into Windsor alright whilst he was in charge after all, even if Blaine had been sucked into the Tweedles madness sooner than he would have liked. He could also recall how shocked he had been to discover that this tradition of prefect election (it really was barbaric) but also how shocked Blaine had been when Charlie had appointed him acting prefect as the paramedics carried him out to the ambulance after falling down the stairs (he couldn't trust anyone else with the task, and it's not like he could have punished the Tweedles with responsibility. Who knows what he would have returned to if he had). His face was, on recollection, almost as shocked as when Charlie had told Blaine of the Prefect tradition after waking up after surgery (surrounded by Windsor students crowding around his bedside with stuffed animals, fruit baskets and - to his genuine delight - bouquets of flowers). When Blaine responded about it being something like You-Know-Who, a squirrel, a snake and a bridge (at least, that's what he thought Blaine said - Charlie could still feel the effects of the anaesthetic and so wasn't sure if he was mishearing things), the realisation hit that he was likely to be next year's prefect and therefore likely to be injured enough to go into hospital for a stay. Blaine promptly fled the room after seeing the identical looks of glee spread across the twin's faces.

Charlie Amos liked to take a break from the crazy of Windsor house and spend some time alone with his flowers in his own special section of the school greenhouse where he could bask in the peace and quiet. So when he saw the ex-Acting Prefect running towards him, he subconsciously braced himself for the bad news. Possibilities immediately began to flash through his mind: Drew and Satoru had blown up a dorm room again, Dwight was off exorcising a statue and needed reining in, Reed had fallen down the stairs/tripped over a rug and stuck his head into the fireplace/fallen out of a tree or (worst of all) Wes was driving David to the hospital after Katherine had taken another turn for the worse.

The greenhouse door was thrown open with a loud _CRASH_ and Charlie winced. Sure Mr. Tamerlane liked him, especially since helping out after the kidnapping of the pet duck, but Charlie doubted that a broken door or window was a good way to get Windsor back into the caretaker's good books - not that they would stay there that long anyway.

"Whose parents do I need to call?" he said, not looking up from the pansies he was checking.

Blaine skidded and narrowly avoiding a bench of precariously balanced plant pots and a large black plastic bag of suspicious smelling fertiliser, leant over and braced his hands on his knees so that he didn't get too dizzy as he was already out of breath and panted, "Huh?"

"Whose parents do I need to call?" Charlie repeated, brushing off the soil on his gardening gloves before carefully removing them so as not to spoil his polo shirt and khakis. "Or has Reed injured himself so badly that I need to actually go to the hospital with him? Do you know how embarrassing it is calling Mrs. Van Kamp's office? Her assistant and I are now on first name basis, you know. She can recognise my voice!"

"No, no! Nothing like that. And Reed's fine. Shane's looking after him."

"Hmm, well that's nice. One less to look out for, I suppose. Or does that make it one more?" Charlie said thoughtfully, inspecting his tulips which were blooming beautifully in a multicoloured rainbow of hues along one glass wall. Then he looked up at Blaine for the first time since he'd come in. His shirt and blazer rumpled, tie swinging from his neck as opposed to knotted smartly and his usually tamed and gel-laden curls were everywhere. "Good Lord what happened? You're a mess Blaine!" Taking in the frantic expression on Blaine's shiny face he quickly amended his statement to calm the boy down a little. "So what's gotten you in such a flap? You popped a string on your guitar for the millionth time? Or have the Twins stolen your pocket watch again?"

"Actually, Charlie, it's about Kurt. And Logan. And Prom." Charlie was even more puzzled than before, and suddenly Blaine was on his knees on the dirty floor of the greenhouse, telling Charlie everything. All that he had heard and all that he knew and all that he feared. From the scene in the library that morning to talking to Reed and Shane to overhearing Wes telling David, Katherine & Merril about Kurt and Logan in the Warbler's Hall. By the time he had finished, his trousers were coated in dirt and his face and curls were damp with sweat and tears. Charlie had ended up crouched on the greenhouse floor with the boy, rubbing soothingly on his back trying desperately to wrap his head around what had happened. Sure, Windsor's 'Queen of Hearts' was a reluctant ruler at first, but he had quickly become fiercely and surprisingly protective of his boys. But even he was struggling to wrap his head around this. And what Blaine was asking was out of the question.

"No, Blaine, I'm afraid I can't do that. I've already said that I'm only providing _one_ boutonnière and _one_ corsage, and that's for David and Katherine. I made that perfectly clear _weeks_ ago!" Charlie stood, straightening his polo and brushing a smear of dust and tears off his arm. "And besides, what you're asking for is impossible, they don't even grow this time of year, I don't know why you think-"

"I know you have one, Charlie," came a quiet voice at knee-height, "despite the time of year. So don't lie to me about that." Blaine climbed to his feet, brushing some of the dirt off the knees and seat of his trousers with an annoyingly determined look on his stubborn face. "I also know how much you treasure it, so I have a proposition for you." He took a deep breath before he ploughed on, "If you will give this to me, this one little thing, I will get you something even better. I know that you want to ask a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed Dobry girl to the Prom." Charlie's face lit up brighter and quicker than even Reed could manage and started spluttering but Blaine cut him off once again. "Don't bother denying it Charlie. It's as obvious to everyone, even Hope, as Reed and Shane are. She _wants_ you to ask her, and so I'm going to make things a little easier. I've already checked with Justin," Charlie's eyes narrowed at this; who knew what the Hanover had divulged to Blaine about Charlie's feelings for Hope, or anything else for that matter. "And as such I am hoping for your assistance in this matter, a trade if you will. If you give me what I want, I'll get you a Topsy-Turvy for her corsage."

Charlie suddenly looked a lot more interested. "And why would I want that?"

Blaine smirked at him. "Wouldn't that make a lovely corsage for Hope? A rare bloom for a rare flower? And as for the name, well '_A rose by any other name would smell as sweet'_ but a rose about the craziness of Windsor? Well it just seemed fitting to me." He finished with a shrug and a smile. Charlie simply stood there gaping at him. "I'm no Derek, but I do know a little florigraphy. Which is why to sweeten the deal I'm bribing you with a Pot-Of-Gold, literally."

Blaine pulled a computer print-out from his pocket and gently unfolded it. The edges were slightly crumpled, but along with the creases he gently smoothed them out and handed it to Charlie. "_Lilium iridollae_ I believe. I know that you have a fondness for _giving roses_," again his mouth turned up at the corners, both knowing that there was one person upon whom Charlie had a particular fondness for bestowing roses, "but in your little sanctuary I'm right in thinking that you like lilies the best?" He gestured opposite where rows upon rows of the flower were blooming brighter and more beautiful than any other in there, as if Charlie gave them just that little extra bit of care and attention. "I know that they're an endangered species and that they only grow in the South East, but I know someone in Florida who could send me one if I wanted. And sure, the two of you wouldn't appear to match, but you'd both know what it meant." He tugged the slightly wrinkled paper from the athlete's hand. "But I really don't want to owe them a favour, so if you don't mind, I think I'll be going. Damage control to do and all."

His hand reached for the door, ready to shut it after him on his way out when Charlie gave a sigh and said, "You've been around the Tweedles and Kurt too long, you know. You're starting to get manipulative." Charlie sighed, and then looked up at Blaine with a smug look on his face. "It's a good quality for a prefect to have you know. I'm in. I'll give you what you want _and_ get you both a lovely boutonnière _but_ you don't get it see it before the big day."

Blaine smiled a wide grin, the happiest he'd been all day. This would be perfect. "Thanks, Charlie, you won't regret it. But I told you already, I'm no fan of hospitals, so I won't be volunteering. And Kurt's done enough singing by people's bedsides; I doubt he'd do well by mine." He turned to leave and the prefect reached for his watering can.

"Oh Charlie, one last thing."

He paused looked back towards the entrance. "Yes?"

"For one so reluctant to be involved in Evan & Ethan's Alice in Wonderland madness or to be known as the Queen of Hearts, you seem to refer to them as the Tweedles as awful lot."

And with a wink and a flash of curly black hair, he was gone, narrowly avoiding a packet of seeds which had been thrown his way.

* * *

><p>So, was it the prefect that you expected? (Well you had a one in three chance of getting it correct, but as for those I spoke to, none guessed Chaz).<p>

The flowers mentioned (specifically here) are two rare species of lily and rose and images as well as reasons why they were selected out of all the flowers out there shall both be on my Tumblr (**MyScarlettLady**) pretty soon. Charlie likes to give Hope roses as they are her favourite, but lilies are his personal preference (I checked this with Monique, I like an accurate story *shrugs*). Whether Blaine already knew this or whether he was asking Justin about something else I shall leave up to you ;)

The part about the Windsor prefect being selected when the next one was in hospital was confirmed (in my story) when Monique released the sneak-peek of episode 24. Charlie wasn't the prefect at the time, yet still helped Blaine to settle in. This just confirmed this little bit of story in my mind. And if you didn't understand _Blaine responded about it being something like You-Know-Who, a squirrel, a snake and a bridge_ that's because Blaine is a HP geek and is referencing Tom Riddle's curse that no _Defence Against The Dark Arts_ teacher would last more than a year (Quirrell, Snape and Umbridge) and Charlie hasn't read the books and mis-heard.

And look at that, my longest chapter yet! Also, the next (possibly final) chapter won't be up at the usual time (Tuesday morning for me, not sure what day/time for you) because I shall be on a tiny island off the west coast of Africa. There is one working shower between 20 of us, not enough beds, hasn't been used in several months and as phone's have no signal inside the place we're staying at, well, there's no chance of internet either. I shall be fighting for that shower and a bed! So this is an early chapter (and a long one too) because next week's shall be slightly late (I fly back Monday evening, almost a WHOLE WEEK LATER) so no Prom spoilers please! (Even though I already know who gets the crown and that it's bring your (ex)boyfriend, the lead singer of your competition to Prom episode!) And yes of course Blaine can quote Shakespeare! (Even if I'm not a huge fan of R&J). So the scene going down on here doesn't correspond to Glee!Prom, this is my version and has been for months.

**Have fun out there!** And remember, I reply to every review and comment (and give out sneak peeks to those that want them).

~ Sarah (MyScarlettLady)

Also, if anyone over-purchased tickets to Darren's show in July in London, or if (at any point, now or in a few months) cannot go, just let me know and I'll buy them off you in a heartbeat!


	6. Edelweiss

For Eva, my good friend and awful proof-reader who just sits there like Puppy!Blaine going 'more now, Sarah!' but gets me AWESOME (but unnecessary) early birthday presents. How wonderfuly useless you are. *hugs*

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6 - Edelweiss<span>**

The phrase 'The Calm Before The Storm' is an unusual one. If a storm hit, surely anything beforehand would seem calm in comparison? This however, was eerie. No sound could be heard anywhere. Storms rocked Windsor House so frequently that there was barely any time _for_ calm and yet never had there been a calm as loud as this.

With Windsor House being, well, Windsor House, it didn't take much to make Kurt suspicious. Silence, for example, was a dead giveaway. Whenever things got too quiet, bad things soon followed. Kurt strained his ears. Nope, no explosions coming from either of Drew or Satoru's rooms. No thumps or exclamations of pain either, so Reed was keeping quiet. The kitchen and common room were still off limits so no-one could be burning things or causing trouble in there. He couldn't even hear the sound of maniacal laughter from the twins indicating that another nerf war was taking place. Something was definitely going on. He just wasn't sure what.

With the soft _pad pad pad_ of slippered feet on plush carpet, Kurt began his way stealthily down the corridor. Pausing every now and again to check for signs of movement, the flit of a shadow across a painting or the creek of a door hinge. But nothing seemed amiss, the corridors and hallways of Dalton remained empty and silent.

Kurt would usually vent his feelings through music, something that New Directions back at McKinley had taught him. Unfortunately, after the fiasco this morning with Logan and a mysterious new sign reading 'closed due to termites', the music room where the Warblers would practise was closed.

Just as he reached the foot of the grand stairway, directly beneath the Windsor gold and blue banner, he heard it.

"Kurt!"

The cry came from behind and Kurt whirled around to see Reed, running full pelt down the corridor towards him, hair wild, shirt rumpled, trousers long and shoes about to catch on-

"Ooof." Reed tripped on the corner of a Persian rug and would have gone sprawling had he not fallen into Kurt's waiting outstretched arms.

"Reed." Kurt said in a calm, patient, parental manner. "Breathe. You know you're not supposed to run. Now, tell me slowly and calmly what's wrong. What's happened?"

"It's Shane!" Reed cried, looking up into Kurt's concerned blue eyes. "He's here and I don't know what to do! I've managed to persuade the others to distract him so he's chasing Evan and Ethan around the parking lot or something. But Kurt, what if he wants to see me? What if he wants to take me out? What should I do? What should I _wear_?"

Kurt was about to answer Reed dismissfuly when the last question registered in his brain. "What to wear? Oh Reed, I have the most perfect idea. I saw an outfit in GQ last month which I've been dying to try out which would look perfect on you and I _think_ I can recreate it." And with no further ado, he wrapped a hand around Reed's wrist, giving him a tug up the stairs all the while rambling and gesticulating wildly. Reed was too nervous to actually listen to what Kurt was saying, so was just concentrating on nodding and 'uming' and 'ahing' in the right places whilst making sure that he didn't trip on anything. Kurt was either too wrapped up in planning Reed's outfit to care/notice (pick one) or simply put it down to the other boy's nerves and decided not to comment.

They were approaching Kurt and Reed's room when Kurt finished, saying "... and I would finish it all off with this beautiful Hermés scarf I bought last weekend." as he rummaged in his pocket for his key to let himself in. Reed simply nodded as Kurt slid the key into the lock before opening the door.

Just as the door swung open and was wide enough for Kurt to step inside, two pairs of arms shot out and grabbed him before he could move and another two sprang out from inside his room. Then he was promptly dragged backwards by his arms and into the room behind them, the room opposite his own. With the realisation of what was going on, he began to struggle wildly, but before Kurt had the chance to escape, they'd spun him around and there was a small shove between the countertenor's shoulder blades and Kurt stumbled into the room, catching himself at the last second before he could fall. The sharp snap of Reed closing the door behind him, followed quickly by the click of the lock as well as the telltale scraping sound of shifting furniture indicated that Kurt had been correct and that Windsor was going to be rocked by a storm, the likes of which Dalton hadn't seen since Tabitha's frequent visits and yet more terrifying than those combined. He was about to bang his fists on the wood and shout when he noticed several things at once.

One, the room smelled like his favourite incense sticks, which was odd because Kurt had left his stash at home and sent the remaining back to Carole when he realised what a hazard and a threat they were to Reed's safety when they combined rooms. However Reed was obviously in on this plan so maybe a few more in the room wouldn't be so bad.

Two, the room was quite warm, even for this time of year, and there was a flickering of light on the door. As Kurt began to turn and take in his surroundings he noticed candles placed in small groups around the room: on floorboards, a bookshelf, on the bedside table, next to-

Oh! For number three was staring him right in the face, literally. Well, less staring him right in the face and more gazing into Kurt's eyes whilst a smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey stranger."

_Well, that explains the incense_, Kurt thought to himself. What he didn't know was that when Kurt had packed up his incense sticks and sent them back to Lima with a note for Carole a reminder to Finn not to go within twenty metres of the stuff, Blaine had bought an entire crateful (just in case Kurt ever wanted to use it) which he'd stuffed under his bed, but was only now getting the chance to use some.

"Blaine, what's going on? You've been avoiding me all day." Kurt said in a small, controlled voice avoiding looking his boyfriend in the eye.

"And _you've_ been avoiding _me_ all day!" Blaine countered, taking a step towards Kurt, who reflexively took one back but his foot connected with the oak door behind him with a _thud_ audible to both of them.

Blaine's face crumpled and his posture slumped as he looked down at the floor. "You really don't want to see me?" he said calmly and quietly. "It's ok, I'll have Evan and Ethan unlock the door and you can-"

"No!" Kurt took a step away from the door, and then another. "No, I don't want that, Blaine. It's just, what's going on here? The incense, the candles, the- what is that doing here?" He waved his arms towards the baby grand piano which usually resided in the practise room, but was now in Blaine's room and upon closer inspection, noticed a small box and a boombox resting on the top.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish expression on his face. "Yes. And yes it is what it looks like. Just," he paused and gave a frustrated sigh tugging his hands through his messy, curly hair, yanking at the ends.

Kurt immediately hurried over and with soothing sounds, removed his boyfriend's hands from his head. "Hey now, don't do that. We don't want your hair coming out now do we? That's one look I don't think you could rock and besides," he gave Blaine a small smile, "I don't want a bald boyfriend. You know I don't dig on boys who'll be bald by the time they're thirty.

It seemed as though all the air had been expelled from Blaine's lungs. With a loud _woosh_ the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding was let out and his lips split into a wide grin. "Oh good. I mean, I don't think I'd look good either so I best make sure I keep my hair. But, oh Kurt, I was so worried. I mean, I'm still your boyfriend! That's good, that's really really good-"

His rambles were cut off when Kurt placed a soft finger to his lips. "Yes, Blaine. We're still together. We're still boyfriend and boyfriend." Kurt said smiling. "But would you like to explain this?" he moved his finger from his boyfriend's mouth and gestured to the room.

"Ah, well." Blaine's hand was back at his neck now, the nervous look in his eyes back again as he pondered. "You see, Kurt, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. I just didn't know how."

And with that he went over to the piano, pressed play on the boombox and sat down on the stool. Kurt followed and stood facing him, next to the not-so-innocent-looking newspaper-wrapped box sat beside the boombox on the lid of the piano.

The tinkling of piano keys sung through the air and Blaine began to play, the sounds of a cello accompanying him from the boombox as Blaine began to sing.

_I woke up early from my bed  
>With a secret in my head.<br>In the back of my backyard  
>I keep a spaceship in the shed.<em>

_I lit the engine and took the sky_  
><em>From up here it looks so nice.<em>  
><em>I didn't stop until the moon, where I<em>  
><em>Picked a flower just for you.<em>

It was a lovely song, Kurt thought. Not one which he had heard before or was familiar with, but he was enjoying it nonetheless. With a smile, he looked up to Blaine's eyes, happy to see him smiling back, a grin on his face as he gazed at Kurt and poured out his soul to the boy he loved, telling him the best way he knew how.

_And I fell down to you in a parachute  
>of newspaper, rubber bands, tape and glue.<br>So you would see I would do anything for you.  
>Anything for you.<em>

_I didn't wanna wake you up,_  
><em>so I put the flower in a cup.<em>  
><em>On the floor next to your bed<em>  
><em>Without a sound I laid my head.<em>

At the mention of the word 'flower', Blaine's eyes flickered away from Kurt's for the briefest moment. But he ploughed on, pressing down on the ebony and ivory keys with determination, determined to pour out his heart to make Kurt understand.

_Drifted off into a dream  
>Of what has been and what could be.<br>I saw your tears, I saw you fall.  
>But I saw us rise, I saw it all.<em>

_And I fell down to you in a parachute_  
><em>of newspaper, rubber bands, tape and glue.<em>  
><em>So you would see I would do anything for you.<em>  
><em>Anything for you.<em>

Blaine's playing became a little wilder now, really pressing on the keys in front of him and staring at Kurt like he truly wished he'd understand, like Blaine _needed_ Kurt to understand what he was trying to say.

_And I never want you to know  
>All of the lengths I've gone<br>To find where the flowers grow._

_Love is never supposed to be_  
><em>A present under our tree<em>  
><em>I do it because I believe.<em>

Blaine then stood up and walked the two steps over to Kurt. The cello playing on the boombox was then joined by notes from a piano indicating that Blaine had obviously practised and timed the performance well, revealing the real reason why Kurt had been banned from the practise room for most of the day.

Picking up the box on the piano he silently handed it to Kurt. A smile played at the corner of Kurt's mouth when he noticed that the box was wrapped using newspaper, rubber bands, tape and glue. Once he'd ripped those layers away it revealed a small black box, tied with a pale-blue ribbon. It fit comfortably in the palm of Kurt's hand and was quite light. Kurt looked across at Blaine, who gestured for Kurt to continue whilst tugging the two of them over to his bed so they could sit comfortably, leaving a small pile of crumpled newspaper and rubber bands lying on the piano's otherwise spotless surface.

Kurt gently tugged on the pale-blue ribbon and lifted the lid of the box.

"_And I fell down to you in a parachute_," Blaine crooned, rejoining with the music, holding one of Kurt's hands carefully in his own.

_Of newspaper, rubber bands, tape, and glue.  
><em>_So you would see I would do anything for you.  
><em>_Anything for you._

Still holding Kurt's hand, Blaine gently brushed the boy's cheek with the fingertips of the other hand.

_Anything for you._

He finished quietly, gazing into Kurt's eyes which were becoming wet with unshed tears.

"Blaine, I don't understand." Kurt whispered, nearly choking on the words.

"It's simple." He smiled as if it truly were the simplest thing in the whole world. "I love you. I love you _so much_. Every moment I'm not with you, my heart aches. You're breathtaking, you're kind, you're talented, you're wonderful, you're beautiful and," each statement was punctuated by a kiss to one of Kurt's fingertips before laying one on his palm and giving a playful nip. "You're all mine." He kissed Kurt properly, directly on his lips which were pink from where Kurt had been nervously biting them.

"Go to Prom with me."

Both boys froze.

"Um, Kurt?"

Kurt had gone rigid. His cheeks and face were getting rapidly pinker every second and soon he would be almost raspberry in colour.

Blaine smile grew wide and he cupped his boyfriend's face with the palm of both hands.

"Do you mean it, Kurt? Are you asking me to go to Prom with you?" he laughed, raining kisses on his boyfriend's cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids, anywhere he could.

"Um, I guess I am." He murmured in reply, still shocked at his own audacity. _He_ had asked _Blaine_ to go to prom. Not the other way around. It wasn't like he was hoping or expecting and he now never would hear Blaine ask, but he didn't care. He and Blaine were going to prom together. It truly was perfect. Except for one thing. "Are you saying yes?"

"Of course I am." Blaine giggled and threw himself at Kurt, knocking him over backwards onto the bedspread with the force of the hug. "But, what do you think?" he asked, nodding towards the black box still carefully held in one hand.

"It's beautiful." Kurt replied, as Blaine reached inside and lifted out the white flower resting inside.

"It's an Edelweiss, Kurt." Blaine said as he held it at shoulder level for Kurt to take. "What do you think? It may not be appropriate for a boutonnière but I figured you'd like it." He finished with a smile.

Kurt's eyes were bright once more. "Edelweiss as in _The Sound of Music_ Edelweiss? Oh Blaine, I don't know what to say! It's wonderful. I love it, I mean it, I do!" and he reached forward and kissed Blaine once more. He then proceeded to quietly sing as he stared down at the flower and Blaine hummed alongside him.

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
><em>_Every morning you greet me  
><em>_Small and white, clean and bright  
><em>_You look happy to meet me  
><em>_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
><em>_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
><em>_Bless my homeland forever  
><em>_Small and white, clean and bright  
><em>_You look happy to meet me  
><em>_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
><em>_Bloom and grow forever  
><em>_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
><em>_Bless my homeland forever_

"You know," Blaine said softly from where the two of them now lay on his bed. "That's not the _only_ reason I chose you an Edelweiss."

"Oh? Not just because of my name and _The Sound of Music_ reference? What other reasons are there Mister Anderson?" Kurt raised his head and looked across as the boy slowly sat himself up.

"What do you know about floriography?" Blaine asked. When Kurt remained silent, he pressed on with a small, almost embarrassed smile. "It's the language of flowers. It's something my mom taught me a little back when, well, back when. It was used back in the Victorian era as a method of communication between lovers," his eyes flickered to Kurt's before looking away, "when they couldn't verbally express their feelings towards one another, so they sent flowers instead and each flower would mean something different." Blaine explained, carefully tracing a pattern on the comforter.

"So tell me," Kurt said, stilling Blaine's hand with his own and instead tracing patterns on the back of Blaine's hand. "What does the edelweiss mean?" and he nudged the open box between them where the flower had been replaced.

"Well, it has several meanings actually."He raised their now entwined hands up and kissed Kurt's. "All of them perfect for you.

"The most commonly known meaning is the German translation. _Edel_ means 'noble' and _weiß_ is German for white, making it 'Noble whiteness' or 'noble purity'. He kissed Kurt's cheek. "And I don't care what anyone, terrifying ex-cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester or not says, you're _my_ Sweet Porcelain! _My_ noble, handsome prince."

"Mmmm." Kurt sighed dreamily, closing his eyes and stretching out on the bed. "All yours."

"In Persian, the edelweiss is known as _Gol-e-yax_ which means 'ice flower' and you, my darling, have the most _beautiful_ eyes I have ever seen." He leant across and his breath ghosted across Kurt's face before carefully leaning down and kissing each of Kurt's eyelids. They opened with his touch revealing the ever-changing eyes beneath which entranced Blaine so. "So expressive." Blaine muttered as he gazed at them, his finger ghosting down the side of Kurt's cheek. "Sometimes they're a clear icy blue, sometimes steely grey, sometimes stormy green. Sometimes they're all three and sometimes they're something wonderfully new. You enchant me, Kurt. I'm completely under your spell."

"As I am under yours." Came the reply and Blaine's grin looked like it would split his face in two.

"And now," he heaved a sigh and rolled over onto his back. "Now we get onto the scientific part. _Leontopodium_, a Latin adaptation of the Greek 'lion's paw'." He stared at their fingers threaded together. "You're no Cowardly Lion, you're the bravest, strongest person I know. You stand and fight when most would turn and flee, no matter the cost. They grow in harsh mountains where most flowers would wither and die, you know. Tough and strong, no matter what anyone throws at them, like you." Kurt smiled at this. "Edelweiss are symbols of bravery because to get to them, you've got to climb the most dangerous routes up moutains, but it's worth it in the end I think."

Kurt laughed. "Now I don't know whether you're talking about the flower of me anymore."

"Hmmm." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's exposed neck. "Noble, pure, daring, courage. Pretty sure I stopped talking about that little white flower a while back."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "_Courage_, Blaine, really?" He pushed Blaine off his shoulder and rolled so that he was straddling the boy. "You got me a flower to tell me courage? I'm not even sure how you got me an edelweiss and I don't think I want to know," he added, seeing that look in Blaine's eyes. "But _courage_!"

"You're right, I should have just texted it to you. I know how romantic that is and would have gone down _so_ well with you. You could add it to the hundred other courage texts I've sent you on your phone." When Kurt didn't answer and looked away, Blaine's smile turned menacing. "You've still got them all, haven't you?"

Kurt's shaky squawk of a protest 'No!' sounded fake to both their ears. "Ha." Blaine turning the tables once more so that Kurt now lay beneath him and he rested his chin on Kurt's chest, gazing into his eyes. "I don't even care right now. I'm too happy. I'm going to Prom with my boyfriend who asked _me_ and it's going to be perfect."

Kurt's smile was just as wide. "On one condition, Blaine." He said, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "You leave the gel behind. I like this curly look. You're like a hobbit!"

_Yes_, Blaine thought, _being called a hobbit _is _a completely reasonable excuse as to why you tickled your boyfriend to death.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ta-da! It's up at last. Well, what do you think? I tried keeping them in character, but then I threw up fluff all over it. My bad!<p>

The song Blaine sings to Kurt is really beautiful, you must look it up! It's called _Anything For You_ and is by **Brendan James**. http : /youtu. be/ RaQ0ZsWrwaU (just delete the spaces, I hope it works). I think the lyrics are beautiful and as soon as he said 'flower' I jsut knew it would be the song for Kurt (originally it was going to be 'I'll Be' and Blaine would dance Kurt around the room, but I like this better. Unless you want me to write that too?)  
>And duh, the second song is <em>Edelweiss<em> from _The Sound of Music_.

Of course I had to pick that flower for Kurt. I did lots of research on it (there was more stuff on it, and while Blaine would have memorised so that he could tell Kurt all about it, I didn't want it to be a big long list of how awesome Blaine (and I) thinks Kurt is.

This was the only scene I thought of when I first came up with the idea here ( http: / / tinyurl. com/ 6bldosn - just remove the spaces) and look what happened! Boom, over 10 000 words, that's what! Still, it was fun and I hope that you enjoyed it. I've an idea for an epilogue, but it would just be a couple of hundred words and I like how this ended here, what do you think?

I love reading your reviews, so keep them coming (or if there's something you'd like me to write for you?)

Sarah xx


	7. Epilogue: We Belong Together

**Bonus Chapter/Epilogue - We Belong Together**

* * *

><p><em>Prom was perfect<em> he decided, walking quietly though the carpeted corridors to his room. _Absolutely wonderful_.

Charlie and Hope had been crowned Prom King and Queen (the baseball/Fire alarm incident had become the stuff of legend in not only Windsor, but had managed to spread to the whole of Dalton and even Dobry) whilst David and Katherine, to both their surprise, were Prom Prince and Princess. When Charlie had taken the sparkling tiara from Dean Ramsey's manicured fingers with a cheeky wink and a grin and placed it upon the blonde girl's head she had beamed up at him, glowing with happiness before flushing prettily when the athletic gardener darted down to peck a swift kiss on her rosy cheek. Whilst the angelic, golden-haired couple did little more than sway on the spot for their first dance, the newly crowned Prince and Princess swept around the room in graceful twirls and arcs and flawless footwork, leaving the spectators speechless.

It was as beautiful as their First Dance had been a few weeks before, and the couple were actually wearing the clothes they wore for the wedding. David beamed in his top hat (after the 10/6 note which had superglued to the outside rim was forcefully removed and the Tweedles successfully chased, captured and punished, David decided that he wouldn't tempt them again that night and left the hat at a jaunty on the bust of Herman Dalton in the adjacent corridor) and tails as he spun his new wife around the dance floor, looking ethereal in white. It was a joint, unspoken decision that they would both be wearing the tuxedo and dress worn they were married in. Katherine had remarked how much she adored the dress Kurt, Reed and the girls had found her (vintage couture, of course, and knee-length with a hint of lace and a scattering of sequins and beads like stars sprinkled among the folds of the skirt) and with a hint of regret how sad it was that she would unlikely be wearing it again. The corsage David had presented her with was a simple white rose, picked from the centre of her bouquet and David simply rewore his boutonnière. The flowers had been preserved by Charlie and Mr. Tamerlane to be re-used for their Prom as an additional wedding gift to the happy couple.

_I couldn't be happier_; the boy decided as he passed a window in the corridor, glancing at his happy expression caught in the reflection. Reaching out his hand to twist the handle to his bedroom, the boy paused and instead turned around to open the door on the opposite side of the corridor.

"Knock, knock." he called out quietly, slipping inside.

* * *

><p>Black shoes, polished and shiny in the moonlight stopped in front of the wooden door. The tie hung lose around the boy's neck and stood out conspicuously against the crisp white shirt. Fingers brushed against the petals of the flower pinned to his suit jacket, raised it to his nosed and sniffed, breathing in the flora's natural perfume before replacing the bloom and reaching into his front trouser pocket to retrieve his room key. As the key turned in the lock with a click, the boy inside the room sat up a little straighter and turned to face the door.<p>

When Blaine laid eyes on Kurt, sat waiting in his room he was instantly transported back to the beginning of the evening.

_Blaine was getting nervous, fiddling and fussing and fretting as Wes, David, Dwight and the Tweedles watched grinning from the doorway and wondering where Shane had disappeared to. Eventually they took pity on him and Dwight ran to get Reed to sort him out. The boy was a positively terrifying miniature whirlwind of strawberry-blond curls and small fingers. After slapping Blaine's hands away for the fifth time and with a final tug of the lapels, adjustment of the tie and swipe of a lint roller across Blaine's shoulders, Reed proclaimed him perfect and ready to go. With a not-so-secretly-spying crew peeking around the corner of Blaine's room behind him to watch, Blaine knocked on Kurt's door and waited, eyes cast down to glare at his reflection in his shoes and palms beginning to sweat, fumbling on the cardboard box containing the __boutonnière__, for his boyfriend to open the door._

_A long wolf whistle from directly in front of him instead of behind brought his attention back to the matter at hand and looked up to see Kurt leaning against the doorway, arms crossed slowly raking his eyes up and down Blaine's suited form. "Well hel-_lo_ handsome." And he smirked._

_Blaine simply stared back. Kurt looked incredible. It was like seeing him for the first time all over again, stopping Blaine in his tracks. His hair was thick and lustrous as usual but there was an extra _oomph_ to it which gave it added volume. His skin looked even paler and completely flawless under the lights and he'd done something to his eyes that made them look even bigger and bluer._

"_Hi." Blaine replied eventually, grinning widely when their eyes met. "You look ... wow!" Kurt was always complaining about how badly-fitted the awful polyester blend Dalton uniform was and how it didn't count as formalwear so many times and as Blaine had so far been unsuccessful in sneaking a peek at the photos from Burt's wedding so he had never actually seen Kurt 'dressed up' more than usual. What he did know, however, was that he liked it. He liked it a lot._

"_You look pretty 'wow' yourself." Kurt pushed himself forwards, stepping out of his room and shut the door behind him. "Are you ready to go?"_

"_I can't wait." Blaine replied, barely concentrating on the words and instead of focussing on how _incredible_ Kurt looked. "I just need to give you this." and he brought his arm from behind his back and presented Kurt with a small box. The onlookers looked confused as to its rather untidy appearance, newspaper-wrapped and not particularly Kurt's high-maintenance style, but Kurt appeared to melt a little when they saw it and they figured it was just another Kurt and Blaine thing, like coffee and RENT and bow-ties._

_So when Kurt simply smiled, ducked his head and pulled out a similarly wrapped box from his pocket and swapped with his boyfriend, the others were confused. Blaine however smiled brightly as they both lifted the lids to reveal identical carnations settled among the folded tissue. Blaine gently removed the __boutonnière__ and placed the box on the table in the hallway beside him, pinning the flower to his boyfriend's suit jacket, giving the petals a final stroke before removing his hand. Kurt, his face slightly pink from excitement, anticipation or merely Blaine's close proximity repeated the gesture motions before gently taking Blaine's hand in his and lightly tugging him towards the corridor._

"_Come on," he murmured. "We've a Prom to go to and I have a handsome man to dance with who needs to show me off to all his soon-to-be-jealous friends."_

* * *

><p>When Blaine opened the door to his room, he was a little surprised to see Kurt sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Prom had finished with a BANG and when the last gold and silver streamer had fallen from the (tastefully) decorated ceiling, the last note had echoed through the room and the bright, colourful lights flashed across their faces for the last time, Blaine had tugged Kurt that little bit closer and, breathing fast and hard into the shell of his ear, murmured 'meet me in my room when you're done' before fiercely pressing his lips to Kurt's and disappearing into the crowd.<p>

As Blaine had predicted, when Prom was over, the lights came back on and the teenagers began to make their way to the exit Kurt had stopped to chat the others. He congratulated the newly corronated couples (adding that he wouldn't have it any other way and it they were just _perfect_), praised the other students who were members of the Prom committee on putting together such a fabulous event as well as a few instructional reminders to those involved with the clean-up of the room before heading back up to the dormitories. Blaine had expected Kurt to be a little longer (or at least expected his friends to sufficiently distract his boyfriend a little longer) but was pleasantly surprised to discover his boyfriend waiting for him, reminding Blaine of their first night in New York together after Christmas.

Leaving his bedroom door open to the corridor, Blaine smiled as he walked over to Kurt and placed his palms flat on Kurt's shoulders. Then with careful movements he slowly brought his hands down in a gentle caress, fingertips into the crease of an elbow and brushing over the fine hairs peeking out from the shirt cuff as he reached Kurt's wrists before turning the hands over and brushing a kiss over the inside where the veins and pulse danced below the surface of the skin.

Fingers now intertwined, he looked up to see Kurt's eyes shining as he mouthed _I love you_. Blaine smiled and his lips spoke the works _I love you too_ back to Kurt and gave his fingers a gentle squeeze.

"I have a surprise for you, Kurt. Something to show you, actually. I hope you like it." Pausing to pick up Kurt's suit jacked and holding it up so that Kurt could slip it back on, the two boys left the room, halting temporarily to shut the door and darkness returned to the room.

* * *

><p>"Do I get any hints?" Kurt asked, once more scrunching up his face to see if he could shift the white scarf tied over his eyes and take a peek at his surroundings.<p>

"No." Blaine laughed. "But if you keep doing that you're going to get premature wrinkles. I've seen you trying to peep." Even blindfolded Kurt somehow managed to glare at Blaine. He chuckled again, spun Kurt around and kept on walking.

"Urgh, you're going to make me seasick." The brunette muttered, trying desperately to work out where they were or what direction they were headed in. Blaine had been directing Kurt around for the best part of twenty minutes now, spinning him and going outside the back inside, up stairs and down them again until he had no idea which steps were to take them to their destination and which where to throw him off the scent. Either way, it had worked and Kurt was spectacularly lost. "You're always saying how much you like my eyes, if I didn't have this stupid blindfold on we'd both be happy. I could see and you can stare away like the romantic creep you are, it's a win-win situation for everyone!"

They stopped and Kurt felt Blaine's fingertips ghosting over the shell of one ear and reach towards the scarf knot at the back of his head. A puff of warm air against his cheek meant that Blaine's face was very close by and his nose skimmed towards the joint in Kurt's jaw as he hummed. "Hmmmmm. No." And his fingers disappeared from Kurt's hair as the hand's returned to their previous position; his left was pressing gently in the small of Kurt's back to guide him and one clutching Kurt's right hand to steer and comfort.

When Blaine finally reached his intended destination he stopped and carefully turned Kurt around to face him. "You can open your eyes but only when I tell you." He said as the scarf slipped from Kurt's face and he handed it to the waiting Drew and Satoru, who in turn handed him a small, rectangular object and disappeared through the open door through which Kurt and Blaine had just entered, closing it softly behind them.

Sweeping his eyes over the setup to ensure everything was as it should be, Blaine murmured "Open" and gently pressed his fingertips to the soft, fragile skin of Kurt's eyelids, which opened, parting at his touch.

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes finally opened to see his boyfriend's handsome face smiling back at him. Noting the nervousness hidden in the lead signer's expression he reached up a hand to stroke Blaine's cheek. "Blaine, what's wro- <em>oh!<em>"

The two of them were stood at the foot of Dalton's grand staircase. Small flickering candles were lined up against the outer wall and sat in little puddles of light on each marble step. Large, tiered candelabras sat flickering on the old-fashioned antique tables and the centre of the room was bathed in bright, white moonlight which streamed in through the spectacular glass dome in the ceiling.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt whispered, eyes tracing the room and all the little details. "Oh, it's beautiful."

"Now you know why I had to disappear on you so quickly." Blaine muttered as he placed small butterfly kisses along the underside of Kurt's jaw. "I had to set this up and besides," Blaine smiled against a point in Kurt's neck which he knew made Kurt speechless, "two hundred candles won't light themselves you know. And then I had to get Drew and Satoru to stay and keep an eye on them whilst I went to fetch you. You know, make sure the candles didn't go out or set the place on fire or something."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And you came to the conclusion that Drew and Satoru would be the best choice? The two who are responsible for most of the explosions in Dalton you left to, quite literally, play with fire?"

"Um, yes. But only because everyone else I used to distract you and let you boss around." Blaine finished, nuzzling now against Kurt's collar.

"You are _hopeless_ Blaine Anderson." Kurt replied. "But I love it." He paused, letting his eyes sweep around the room once more. "It is very beautiful. And _very_ romantic."

Soft music filtered through the quiet night from a boom box hidden in the shadow of one of the candle-strewn antique tables. Kurt smiled as he recognised it as the same boombox which Blaine had used to sing to Kurt to ask him to the prom as well as when he and Blaine had sung _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ to locked inside Blaine's room before they parted for Christmas as their 'friends' waited with baited breath and ears pressed to the wood of the door to see what would happen.

"Before you get carried away there's something I need to ask you." Blaine said, moving to stand a couple of steps below Kurt, the sound of his shoes on the marble ringing out across the room. He pivoted and faced Kurt, mouth stretched wide and teeth flashing as he smiled. "Excuse me, um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm, I'm new at this."

Kurt at first looked curiously down at Blaine as he began to wonder if Blaine had finally cracked and submitted to the Tweedle's madness. But then he remembered one mild November day last year where, after much persuasion and talking to himself in the Navigator's rear-view mirror, he had stepped out his car in what was in reflection a poor imitation of a uniform and proceeded to do an even poorer job of spying. He had worn sunglasses inside for goodness sake. Victoria Beckham and Anna Wintour could barely pull that off. But then he had stopped a boy on the stairs and his whole world changed.

Blaine saw the confusion fade from Kurt's eyes to be replaced by love and understanding. Grinning, Blaine stretched out his hand, palm upwards and said in his quiet, confident voice "Kurt Hummel, would you like to dance?"

At that moment the music changed and new notes could be heard floating through the room. Electric guitar. Still speechless, Kurt stared down at Blaine.

Blaine stepped away, polished shoes once again squeaking on the polished marble floors as he brought them together, bowed and held out his hand. "Please."

That one word changed Kurt's world all over again. Clearing his head, he rolled his eyes and struggled not to smile as, just as Blaine had hoped, he placed his palm in Blaine's. Before Kurt's fingers had closed around the boy's wrist, Blaine gave a swift tug and Kurt was wrenched forwards, spun around and pulled into the warm, waiting arms. Kurt could feel Blaine shake with laughter as he chuckled low in his throat before softy singing into Kurt's ear.

_The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth.<em>

Kurt recognised the lyrics from Blaine's iPod and the chick flicks they watched together. He smiled and nuzzled his cheek into the hollow a Blaine's shoulder, muttering, "I always knew you had a thing for my eyes."

_And tell me that we belong together,  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips,  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.<em>

At this, Kurt pulled his head back from where it rested on Blaine's shoulder and looked at him, smiling, before swiftly placing a quick kiss on Blaine's mouth when he paused for breath after 'lips'. Beaming, he spun Kurt in his arms as he continued crooning the lyrics.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide.<br>And I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled, hardly daring to believe that this was happening to him. He was safe. He had friends, friends who liked him because of him and not because of money or because no-one else would befriend them. He had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who was constantly surprising him and making him smile. He had been to prom _with _his boyfriend and they had danced together. He was happy, happier than he had ever been in his life.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed.<br>And you're my survival, you're my living proof.  
>My love is alive and not dead.<em>

Blaine's fingers ghosted along Kurt's side as he sang, before gently pulling away. He spun them around the room using moves Kurt didn't even know he had. _He must have taken lessons_ he thought, before realising that Blaine must have had quite a few lessons to pull off that particular move and smiled at the thought of just how much effort Blaine had put into this.

_And tell me that we belong together.  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips,  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.<em>

They danced and danced, light on their feet as they flittered around the room. To Kurt it seemed to be a mixture between the American smooth and a classic waltz, with a dash of Blaine's quirkiness thrown in there as he seemed to have no set choreography and instead choosing to simply go with what felt right. And it did. It felt so, so right.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide.<br>And I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

_I could do this forever_. Kurt thought, swaying. _I really, truly could._ He couldn't think of anything else, nothing but the feeling of Blaine's warm arms wrapped around him and the sound of Blaine beautiful voice and the smell of the cologne Blaine must have quickly reapplied when they were briefly separated. _I want this for the rest of my life_ he decided with a smile. _I want this forever_.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up,  
>I've fought my way back from the dead.<br>I've tuned in, turned on,  
>Remembered the things that you said.<em>

They were stopping and Blaine steered the two of them back to the foot of the grand staircase where they met all those months ago. Two fat tears fell slowly from the corners of Kurt's eyes and he realised that Blaine's right cheek also had a tear slowly crawling down. He pulled his hands away and briefly wiped all three away with a small smile. They were both so happy.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder,  
>I'll be love's suicide.<br>And I'll be better when I'm older,  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<br>The greatest fan of your life._

The sunlight burst through the large dome in the ceiling, sweeping across the floor in a stream of firey orange. It washed across their faces, warm and bright and beautiful.

"I love you." Blaine said as he gazed into blue eyes.

"I love you too. Forever." Kurt replied, staring back as he leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and, as the sun's rays bathed them in its light and warmth, kissed him.

* * *

><p>And there you have it, over FOURTEEN THOUSAND words later. Woah. <strong>And They All Lived Happily Ever After. The End.<strong> That was your bonus chapter/epilogue if you will and I truly hope that you enjoyed it.

Thank you, to Mama CP for her wonderful additional characters.  
>Thank you to Ryan Murphy, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss for Klaine.<br>And thank you to _you_ reading _**Edelweiss**_. Those who have read it from the start and those who are joining now (please feel free to comment on previous chapters even though the story is now complete) I thank you for your time and for every wonderful reaction I've received. It's been lovely reading what you've written and reading for you.

A Sequel oneshot to Edelweiss is up, titled _**Shall We Dance?**_ for those who are interested.  
>In the works, we have the Bonus chapterepilogue of _**Bedbugs**_, an Anderberry story (currently the prologue is up), a Puppy!Blaine and Kitty!Kurt oneshot, a oneshot where Kurt & Blaine are home alone singing Baby, It's Cold Outside and start to reveal Blaine's past as well as several other oneshots and **three** AU stories, so please stay tuned for more. :)

I wish you a very Merry Christmas, a Merry Klainemess, a Happy Chanukah, a Happy Kwanza and a Happy New Year.

Sarah xx


End file.
